Songfic: The Tailor shop On Enbizaka
by DragonYoukaiKanaChan
Summary: Luka is a well known tailor in the town of Enbizaka, but sadly, her unfaithful lover is always on her mind. However, are things as they seem?


**Songfic: The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka **

[Story - _Lyrics_]

_In the corner of Enbizaka is a young lady who owns a tailoring shop,_

_With a good attitude and fine a skill,_

_She is the talk of all the neighbourhood. _

_What was always on her mind was her lovely person's unfaithful attitude._

_"Even though he has someone like me, _

_he never comes home."_

Luka looked down with a sad sigh as she laid down her scissors, looking down at the beautifully tailored wedding dress she had half-completed. It was pure white with patterns of gold stitched in carefully and precisely. It was perfect. And yet, she still couldn't get her mind off that one thing...

"Why hasn't he come home?" she wondered aloud, still staring at the dress and half-wishing she would be the one wearing it. If he ever _did_ come home, that is.

_But I have to concentrate on my work,_

_I carry my scissors in one hand._

_The sewing scissors my mother used to use,_

_The more you sharpen it the better it cuts._

_The neighbourhood's the same as always,_

_Such a calm and peaceful life._

_I saw him today at the main street,_

_Who is that girl next to you?_

_With a red kimono suiting her well,_

_You seem friendly with that beautiful woman._

_I couldn't stand that sight, _

_So I turned and left that place._

Luka was walking around the town the next day, the air was whistling softly as she walked and the town was filled with chatter, as usual. Luka looked up and caught sight of him. She smiled. Increasing the speed of her pace, she walked closer with a rush of excitement. Luka continued to walk faster and faster, getting closer to him. She stopped dead in her tracks.

'Who's that girl?' her mind echoed, her smile quickly faded. Next to him, she saw a woman, smiling at him and holding on to his arm affectionately. He returned the gesture and gave her a sincere smile - not seeing Luka. She noticed that the woman was wearing a beautiful crimson kimono which complimented her short, straight brown hair and eyes.

Tears started to prickle through Luka's eyes. She quickly turned before either saw her and walked away, wiping her eyes clean with her sleeve, heading back to the tailor shop.

_I have to concentrate on my work,_

_I carry my scissors in one hand._

_I wet my cheeks with tears and tailor the kimono in front of me._

Later that night, Luka pulled up a kimono into her lap. The tears began again; it was crimson, just like that beautiful woman's. Luka lifted her hand and wiped away the tears; she knew she had to continue her work. Choking back the tears, she placed the cloth between the blades of the scissors.

_The neighbourhood seems to be uneasy today._

_Looks like there was a crime._

_I saw him today infront of the bridge,_

_Who was that girl next to him?_

_He looked depressed today,_

_And next to him was that girl with the beautiful hair,_

_Comforting him. _

_That green sash looks good on her._

_Ah, so that's the type of girl you like._

Luka heard, by all the whispering going on around the town, that something terrible had happened last night.

"Did you hear?" a voice whispered, "A woman was killed yesterday, they found her near the main street!"

"Really? That's terrible!"

What a shame.

Luka turned her head away from the gossipers infront of her. Again, she saw him. She quickened her pace and headed for the bridge, completely forgetting about the woman. Again, she had stopped, and again, he was with another girl.

He stood there with lowered eyelids and a look of despair, next to him was a young girl, who looked up at him sympathetically. She spoke to him, but the words were inaudible. Luka saw her pull him into a hug, and he laid his head on her shoulder, weeping and embracing her. Luka looked at his hands and saw that the girl was wearing a forest green sash, tying her kimono secure - it looked nice. Maybe her precious one was attracted to that kind of girl?

_But I have to concentrate on my work,_

_I carry my scissors with one hand._

_With my red swollen eyes,_

_I start fixing the sash._

The sash in front of her was forest green, like the girl's from earlier. The tears came rushing down again, causing her to tremble as she held back her sobs. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her sharpened scissors and placed the soft fabric between the now incredibly sharp, straight blades.

_The neighbourhood is growing restless,_

_Looks like there was another crime._

_I saw him today infront of the hairpin shop._

_Who was that girl next to him?_

_To that girl who seemed too young, _

_He bought a yellow hairpin for her._

_What do you think you're doing?_

_You really are indiscriminate._

"Another murder was commited!" she'd heard one citizen say the next day, "Another girl."

How sad.

Luka sighed and walked yet again, today was less sunny and bright than the two days prior. By now, he stuck out like a sore thumb, and again, her pace increased. When she stopped, she saw him again. With a very young-looking girl, her hair was short and bright and she had a young, child-like face. Luka felt a boiling anger within herself. What did he think he was doing!

He smiled to the young girl and she watched him go inside a building with a sign reading "The hairpin shop". Luka nearly approached her, but stopped when she saw him come out with a lovely yellow hairpin. The girl squealed happily and hugged him. He pulled away and brushed her hair back, sliding it into her golden hair and smiling lovingly down at her as her blue eyes twinkled with happiness.

_But I must concentrate on my work,_

_I carry my scissors in one hand._

_That's strange, _

_Were my scissors this colour?_

_I work hard again today._

_I've finally finished my work._

_If you're not going to come to me,_

_Then I'll come meet you._

Luka blinked and looked at her scissors curiously.

"That's odd," she thought out loud, "Is this red dye?" she rotated the scissors to see if both sides had been soaked and the red liquid dripped onto the floor. She blinked, but cleaned them and the floor quickly. Her scissors had never had that problem before.

As soon as she'd finished cleaning her tools, she returned to her work with determination written on her face. She looked outside expectantly, but frowned finally. He still hadn't come home.

"_If you're not going to come to me,_" she said darkly to herself, "_Then I'll come meet you._"

_"Scissors are made from two blades."_

_They carry out their tasks by being close and scrape against one another,_

_Just like a married couple who get along well,"_

_That's what my mother used to say._

_Red kimono,_

_Green sash,_

_Yellow hairpin,_

_I put in my hair._

_I've become the type of girl you like._

_How is it?_

_Aren't I __**beautiful?**_

_Today, the neighbourhood is chaotic._

_Now a man's been killed._

_An entire family of four,_

_Has been killed by someone._

_Besides that, he was acting so awful._

_"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." he says,_

_It was like he was talking to a stranger._

Luka walked out of her shop full of confidence; clad in a beautiful crimson kimono, secured by a green sash and a gorgeously decorated hairpin holding her long, straight hair in place, he'd be sure to come home! She strided over to him - he wasn't far away. He was walking with a sad face. He didn't even notice her until she called for his attention.

"Hello." she smiled innocently, looking up at him with cian eyes vieled by thick eyelashes. He lifted his head and returned the smile breifly.

"Hello," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Luka was taken aback, looking hurt. She spoke, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"What do you think?" she twirled around, flashing him a forced smile, "How is it, my love?" he looked confused.

"What...?"

"I've become the kind of girl you like!" she cried out, grabbing his hand, "Please come home!" The man looked at her with utter shock in his eyes.

"W-who are you?"

It was then, Luka snapped.

_But I have to concentrate on my work,_

_I carry my scissors with one hand._

_The scissors that are now painted red,_

_The more you sharpen it,_

_The better it cuts. _

The End


End file.
